User talk:TheRailwayIndustry
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheRailwayIndustry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 19:32, March 22, 2010 RE Victor I believe that Victor from Thomas is narrow gauge because of the size of his tracks. If you want a second opinion ask SodorProductions or Thomasfan. Sorry I couldn't be of more help SteamTeam 20:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Rules Please read our rules and follow them. Also, leave your user page where it is. If it doesn't have the "User:" prefix it will be deleted. Thanks! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 20:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Blocked To prevent vandalism SteamTeam 20:54, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's because new users and unregistered users remove and make silly edits. And, it is not just those two pages, there are lots of pages like it SteamTeam 19:43, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help! I'll have to add you to the Season 13 Club, and I'll have to check into the other problems... SteamTeam says that he didn't say that it was only the HOTR and S13 pages, he said the ones that were being protected from vandals. ZEM talk to me! 21:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Your userpage is now under "T" in the Season 13 Club members category! I managed to fix it! :) And you are now a S13 Club member! :D Congrats! :) ZEM talk to me! 21:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You are welcome! ZEM talk to me! 21:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi hay there if don't who I am, my user name is Mays, I am also a member of the Club. reply asap.Mays 15:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks hey there, I think you you user page is good. so are you fan of my storys, just wondering. reply asap.Mays 15:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:YouTube Yes, I have four accounts, as a matter of fact. Here is my Thomas one: ZEM1993. Enjoy! ZEM talk to me! 01:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! Yeah, I remember you :) Good to see you here! Jim 21:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: A question I'm sorry about that. I added the one about Hiro's dome back. But I don't see the Sodor Shipping Company one. Can you provide a pic for me to see? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 22:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean that spot right next to Spencer's buffer? If so, I watched that part of the movie and I think that's a window. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 22:22, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I see what you mean. You're talking about that building without any walls right? But anyway that isn't the Sodor Shipping Company. Look at the pic. What you're talking about is on the other side of Cranky. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 23:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:WikiWeb That would be fine! :) ZEM talk to me! 23:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Build Dates I don't really know about that. You'd have to ask Thomasfan SteamTeam 09:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Engine Profile stuff Most of the build dates were fake so they were removed. Same with the "arrived on Sodor" dates. I'm not sure what the Reverend said about Edward. I'll have to get back to you on that. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 06:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) hero of the rails hi i read your message i do have an idea for your remake of hero of the rails this is what i think Disesl 10 is peed off because all the engines keep going on about Hiro being master of the railway so he trys every way possible to get rid of Hiro then Diesel 10 get the idea that if Hiro is gone then he will be master of the railway but his plans are found out and stop by Thomas it may be a bit bad but if you give me time i'll think of something Diesel 10 Fan (Talk) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Snow Tracks Hey got your message on Snow Tracks there are actually quite a few reasons why I don't like it. Mainly it is just not the same as the other snow episodes and it doesn't really entertain me. With the CGI change I think they tried to put too much action in it. I actually like CGI quite a bit but sometimes they exaggerate the use of it and an episode where they did that was Snow Tracks.James 05 21:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC)